I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for reporting feedback information in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may include a number of Node Bs that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A Node B may transmit data to a UE. The UE may send channel quality indication (CQI) information indicative of the downlink channel quality to the Node B. The Node B may select a transport format based on the CQI information and may transmit data in accordance with the selected transport format to the UE. The UE may send acknowledgement (ACK) information for the data received from the Node B. The Node B may determine whether to retransmit the data or to transmit new data to the UE based on the ACK information. It is desirable to efficiently send ACK and CQI information in order to achieve good performance.